haverhethfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero's Call Potion
The Hero's Call has unique properties of any potion, and can enhance nearly every ability to levels unheard. It is however dangerous and difficult to brew, requiring over one hundred ingredients and over two hundred days to craft. Only the most daring and powerful potion masters should attempt to make it. List of Ingredients *Part 1 **Black Sheep Blades **Black Berries **Black Kat Leaves **Blood Root **Blood Needles **Alisoy Spice **Blood Grapes **Horse Radish **Skunk Leaves **Vent Berries **Sugar Spice *Part 2 **Apple Wood **Aspen Wood **Blood Wood **Cedar Wood **Elder Wood **Hazel Wood **Ivory Wood **Lunar Wood **Moon Wood **Pearl Wood **Raven Wood **Skunk Vines **Umber Wood **Willow Vines *Part 3 **Alisoy Petal **Blood Flower **Blood Blossom **Coriander Blossom **Caraway Petal **Dandelion Blossom **Dill Petal **Fire Petal **Fennel Blossom **Horse Petal **Jasmine Petal **Kingsfoiy Blossom **Lavender Petal **Lilly Petal **Nightshade Blossom **Rose Petal **Sister Blossom **Tulip Petal **Wolf Blossom **Apple Blossom **Button Blossom **Colored Blossom **Fig Blossom **Holly Blossom **Lunar Blossom **Moon Blossom *Part 4 **Blood Sap **Apple Juice **Pear Juice **Coconut Milk **Elder Juice **Fig Juice **Juniper Juice **Lemon Juice **Lime Juice **Maple Syrup **Nectarine Juice **Orange Juice **Peach Juice **Pink Juice **Red Syrup **Xander Juice **Black Berry Juice **Grape Juice **Raspberry Juice **Strawberry Juice **Yeast *Part 5 **Yew Wood **Xill Vines **Wet Wood **Vent Wood **Grape Vine *Part 6 **Cinnamon Spice **Onion Spice **Chive Spice **Coriander Seed **Dill Spice **DaaWal Spice **Jelly Spice **Nutmeg Spice **Pepper Spice **Saffron Spice **Time Spice **Tarragon Spice **Turmeric Spice **Caterpillar Spice **Wasabi Spice **Mustard Seed **Oregano Spice **Garlic Spice *Part 7 **Crystal Water **Black Water **Bog Water **Mint Oil **Licorice Oil **Sugar Oil **Vanilla Oil **Hot Oil Preperation On the first day be sure to have all ingredients prepared into their proper forms then place ingredients from part one into a small copper Kettle or Cauldron. Using a Stone Pestal or just a clean rock grind into a fine pulp. Allow to set 1 full day. Next Dig a hole three feet wide and two feet deep. Cover your Kettle with a loose lid and place it in the hole. Gather all the wood from part 2 into a large heap on top of the kettle. Light the bonfire and allow to cook three days or until all the wood has turned to ashes. The hotter the better. When the fire is finished pile the flower petals and blossoms from part 3 onto the ashes leave them in the hot sun seven days. If it rains the potion will fail and the potion master must begin again, it must not rain. After the seven days light the dried petals and blossoms on fire until only ashes remain. one maybe 2 days. If all has gone well then bring the kettle back inside and let it rest in a cool shady place seven more days. On the seventh day mix all the liquids from part 4 together. They should be at room temperature. Now scrape the insides of the kettle until you have a fine black powder about three spoonfuls. Mix the powder and yeast into the liquid until completely dissolved. Gather the woods and vines from part 5 and set them into your hearth. Set the liquid mixture about five feet away from the fire. Keep this fire going for six days, the temperature in the room must be very hot in order for the liquid to ferment properly. after the fire has been going for six complete days then add the spices from part 6 to a Royal Wood cask and pour the liquid in on top of them. As soon as all the liquid is in the cask seal it tight, Then seal the whole cask in wax to prevent it from leaking air. Let it rest one hundred days in a locked room where no light can enter. After the one hundred day rest uncork the cask and add the water and oils from part 7. The room must be completely dark as if any light source whatsoever touches the brew it will be ruined and the potion master must start from scratch. Cork the cask again quickly and reseal the wax. Wait eighty five more days. Keep the cask in the dark room. after the 85 days take the cask to the top of a steep hill and allow it to roll down. If the cask breaks then the potion would certainly have killed the person who drank it. Upon retrieving the casket pull out six containers of any size or shape, as long as they can be closed or corked. Be very careful not to touch the brew to any portion of your skin, as It could melt off. Carefully fill the six containers and only six containers with The completed potion, sealing the containers immediately. once the six containers are full they must be drunk completely for the potion to take effect. If there is more potion in the cask pour it on dry solid dirt. Do not attempt to fill more than six containers for then one of them will be poison guaranteed, but which one, it is unsure. Hero's Call Effects *Lasts 5 days *Health Restored +1 per level per round *Damage Reduced -1 per level per attack *Cannot be Stunned *Cannot be Knocked Unconscious (User Will remain conscious until lowered to -10 health) *Strength Increased +1 per level until effects wear off *Constitution Increased +1 per level until effects wear off *Wisdom Increased +1 per level until effects wear off *Intelligence +1 per level until effects wear off *True Sight (Drinker can see through Hoaxes, hexes, and Image Changing Spells) *Dark Vision (Drinker Can see in the dark) *Automatic Cleave (All attacks produce cleave attacks) Hero's Call Limitations *1 Will Save difficulty 75% (If failed the user will be knocked unconscious for 5 days) *5% chance potion will have been brewed incorrectly or simply doesn't like you (death) *Not unkillable or untargetable user can still take damage. *All jump climb swim and other dexterity checks remain the same *Charisma checks remain the same *During the 5 day effects user cannot sleep *After effects wear off user takes automatic damage -3 per level *After effects wear off user is immediately knocked unconscious for one round. Category:Potion